


Small White Lies

by night_wish



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_wish/pseuds/night_wish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry nurses a broken heart after his separation from Iris, Dr. Wells takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction, therefore by proxy I do not own any of the characters or the world they exist in. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. I hope I caught most of the issues, but if there were a few slip ups, please forgive them.

Far too much had changed, and was still changing, over the past few months. One second he’s chasing after everyone and everything, always falling behind- always late. Now he’s the fastest man alive…and somehow he’s still behind the curve.

He’s not on talking terms with the love of his life right now.

Iris is taking this whole ‘blog’ thing far too seriously, and for the life of him, Barry isn’t certain what to do about it. That’s what brings him back to Star Labs, long after everyone has gone home. Caitlin left a decent amount of various test vials from her attempt at getting him drunk, and he’s found himself nursing a broken heart in front of the red costume that is slowly eating him whole.

The buzzes don’t last long, but he’s quickly learning how to adjust to that, how to keep the feeling for as long as physically possible. He doesn’t hear the motorized wheels approach as Dr. Wells enters the area. He looks surprised to see Barry, before he seems to take in his current state and the empty vials littering the desk around him.

“Want to talk about it?” He offers as he comes forward.

“Just ended one of the most important relationships in my life, and I still don’t even know why.” In truth, Barry realizes how young and naïve he sounds in that statement; but it’s the closest thing to the truth and he’s so tired of lying. Honesty seems the best way to go here, even if it might lower Dr. Wells’s opinion of him.

“Did something happen with Detective West?” There’s a worried undercurrent to Wells voice and Barry shakes his head, although he might have done it at super speed because for a second the entire lab is awash of bright lights and Barry feels like he might be falling over.

It would seem that he was, for a moment anyways because Dr. Wells is next to him with a firm grip on his arm to keep him upright on the table that he’s sitting on. “Barry?”

“I’m fine, I’m good. No, Joe’s great.” Barry feels the smile on his face, it doesn’t feel right and Wells doesn’t seem convinced either.

“Well that’s good to hear.” They sit in silence for a few moments before Barry sighs.

“It’s Iris.” Dr. Wells arches an eyebrow.

“The young woman who came and visited you?” Barry feels a sarcastic, slightly torn sounding laugh bubble out of his chest even though there’s nothing even remotely funny about this entire situation.

“Well she won’t be visiting anymore, so we don’t need to worry about that.” Dr. Wells nods like Barry’s just explained _everything_ , and who knows, perhaps he has. He always did have a tendency to say more than he should.

“I see, I’m very sorry to hear that.” There’s a pause. “Did you wish to talk about it, or do you want to continue with your apparent bender?” Wells motions to the empty test vials and the ones that still have clear liquid in them.

“Can’t really be a bender when it only lasts about two minutes?”

“Well I don’t know. With the sheer volume here it could last you an hour or two. And for someone who can move at super speed, a lot of damage could be done in that very short amount of time.” Barry takes a second to think about his words, now that his mind has cleared again. Even though, he’s starting to worry about the haloing effect everything’s keeping despite the return to clarity. Perhaps there’s a lingering effect after all?

God he hopes so. He needs one tonight.

“Iris has his…blog.” He offers and Harrison nods.

“The ‘Streak Lives’ blog. I’m aware of it.”

“Well Joe wants me to keep Iris out of all this-” He makes a broad gesture towards the Flash suit and the rest of the lab in turn. “And when he found out about the blog, he wanted me to get her to shut it down.”

“I take it that didn’t go down well?”

“Uh…yeah…no. And not for lack of trying, believe me I tried. I asked her as Barry, I asked her as the Flash, I resorted to begging- everything I could have done I did…and now…now we’re not talking.”

“Why are you so concerned with Miss West’s blog?” Barry shoots Harrison a look like he’s lost his mind.

“If anyone thinks that she has some sort of special connection with the Flash, they might target her.” Harrison looks unconcerned.

“She’s a random woman doing a blog on sightings that anyone could track down with a few clicks. Honestly she was fine, and might continue to be fine so long as she doesn’t print that the Streak himself came and visited her. You did more potential damage with that then just allowing her to have her little project. Very soon, everyone is going to know your name. No one’s really going to care who knew it first.”

“I…guess. I mean sure, but Iris isn’t just going to let this go; and Joe wants her to-”

“And what about you? Do you want her to?” Harrison intervenes and Barry pauses for a moment before doing an awkward little head nod that completely exposes his lie. “Or do you want to tell her the truth and let her see you for who you really are?”

“Joe asked me not to.” Harrison lets out a soft sigh, taking of his glasses before holding up one of the still filled vials for Barry.

“This is all sounding like it leads back to Detective West.” Barry tosses the drink back, feeling the instant buzz as he nods before pausing and shaking his head.

“No! Well, yes but no. It’s not like that. Joe’s just…he’s very protective of Iris. We’re very protective of Iris.” The buzz is either making this conversation harder or easier, Barry can’t seem to tell which.

“From what I can see, you’ve obviously harbored very strong feelings for Miss West and then you awoke to find her in the arms of another man. Then you were persuaded to start keeping secrets from her by her well-meaning, albeit sometimes misguided, father which strained your relationship even more than the coma and the new boyfriend. On top of that you were put in charge of ending a project without being able to give an adequate reason that was the final straw and now you two are no longer on speaking terms…However, there is a bright side to this.”

“There is?’

“Well, at least now Miss West is safe.” Barry frowns.

“She’s put her name on the blog and she’s still running it. How is she safe?”

“Well, she was in greater danger of someone finding out that you were the Flash and retaliating against her than she was of someone just deciding to attack a random blogger. Now that you’ve both gone your separate ways, she’s safer.” Barry feels like there’s something important that Dr. Wells might be implying, and he feels the need to confront him on it.

“Joe didn’t want this.” Harrison looks surprised and a little affronted.

“I never said that he did.”

“But you implied it.” Harrison shakes his head.

“No I didn’t. I merely pointed out a cause and effect scenario. I sincerely doubt that Detective West would go to such lengths to ensure Miss West’s safety. It would be cruel to you.” Barry wants to agree, to press the issue. To make sure that Harrison doesn’t think that Joe would betray him like that…but for a moment no words escape him. Because in a weird, wrong way it kind of makes sense. But Joe would never do that, he’s helping him sort out his mother’s killer, he’s going to help him get his father out of jail finally. He’s behind this Flash thing one hundred percent. Well, most days more like thirty percent, but they’re working on it.

Joe’s always been there for him, he wouldn’t sabotage Barry’s relationship with Iris to keep her out of the crossfire…would he? He wants to say no, but a deep nagging feeling inside him isn’t so sure.

Harrison lets him toss back one more before he’s taking the others away from him with a small chuckle. “Perhaps that’s more than enough for tonight? You may be the fastest man alive, but even you need your eight hours.” Barry nods and moves to stand up and go home when he almost meets the floor. Harrison’s caught him again and for some reason Barry thinks this is _hilarious_ for approximately forty seconds.

“Maybe I should crash here tonight. Just in case I can still get liver poisoning.”

“I do believe that might be wise. Running under the influence might have some adverse repercussions.” Barry thinks on this for a moment and starts laughing at the horrifying image of being called ‘The Streak **er** ” instead of ‘The Streak’ during a drunken run and he nods.

“Yeah, good idea.” Harrison helps him over to the bed that he’s starting to become more familiar with thank his own and Barry bids him goodnight. Before Harrison can fully leave Barry catches his attention.

“Hey Dr. Wells? Thanks for listening.” Harrison smiles at him.

“Anytime Barry, anytime.” The lights turn off in the lab area as Wells wheels off and Barry doesn’t even remember the exact moment he falls asleep.

-              -              -              -              -

Harrison smiles down at the video image of Barry sleeping from his secret room. Sometimes, it just requires a little push and so many things can fall down. Iris is out of the way for now, not for long, but now Barry will have a snaking suspicion over Joe’s motives. He might even start to trust Harrison over Joe.

The smile grows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to be a beta for me, please feel free to drop me a line.


End file.
